troupepottermorefandomcom-20200213-history
Crouch Jr IV
"-Crazy Grin- They'll never remember Barty... but they'll remember Crouch, I'll brand the name into their minds myself..." ''-Crouch Jr IV'' Crouch Jr IV (More Commonly known as Crouch) was one of the Head Death Eaters at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy during the Second Wizarding War. He was the son of Bartemius Crouch Sr III and Anne Crouch as well as the brother of River Seth (Crouch). His primary motivation is Revenge Appearance He's a thin boy, 6' tall, with shoulder length brown hair and eyes. He usually has a trademark grin on his face which usually unnerves friend and foes alike, but also conceals his true thoughts and feelings. He wears the traditional Slytherin robes like any other student, but he draps it over his shoulders not putting his arms through the arms of the robe. Personality If the Dark Lord's will had arms and legs, then it would be Crouch Jr IV. While he was growing up, Crouch was often bullied and abused by father and other Ministry kids. He was made fun of as a "freak" for having magic that developed early and was called "Lonely Barty" due to his reclusive tendencies. He had very low self esteem at the time, believing every word that everyone said against him. Once he finally met River after a few years of being kept away from each other, his life seemed to improve for a time. He was a very good brother during this time, selflessly taking abuse that would've been directed at his sister simply to keep her safe and constantly looking out for her wellbeing. He was a kind but sad boy during those days. One day, their father wiped their memory of each other. This day basically killed Crouch emotionally. While he didn't remember why, he always felt this overbearing hatred for his father. Voldemort took advantage of this hatred and took Crouch under his wing, promising him a family, power and vengeance. After that day, Crouch's personality underwent a dramatic change. After years spent serving Voldemort, he seemed to have adopted many of his master's traits such as his lack of care for others and insatiable desire for power. Due to his power, he developed a massive ego and became incredibly sadistic and manipulative. He is extremely powerful and he knows it. Crouch finds particular pleasure from flaunting his powers whenever he can and bragging about them. His favorite spell is "Legillimens", which he has used to devastating effects on his enemies by torturing their minds to the point of insanity and in some cases beyond that. He's also very intelligent and highly perceptive, able to draw conclusions and strategies from limited amounts of information. As well, he can grasp the concept of new spells quite easily and can analysis situations and other people with incredible accuracy. His most dangerous weapons are his words and manipulation. His infamous silver tongue has been able to turn friends into enemies and foes to his cause. Once he even bragged that he'd be able to talk the Devil out of his pitchfork and there are few who would argue against this. He is an extremely skilled liar and there are few who can see past his deception. He usually has a trademark grin on his face, which usually unnerves friend and foe alike. Crouch is well aware of the effect he has on people and makes the most of it, be it threatening an enemy or getting some his coworkers on his side. Before learning of his relation with River, doing Voldemort's will was his primary raison d'être. Upon after learning it and realizing he still loved his sister, despite her status as a blood traitor, his motivation changed from loyalty to revenge against those that stole his sister from him. However his extreme views and years of servitude to the Dark Lord altered this perception so he blames the Ministry for what happened, as the Ministry is the reason why his father separated them. As such he vows to destroy the Ministry for what it did to him and his sister. He seems to think of life as a game, constantly relating real life situations to chess or other games. He's even used games of chess to covertly study his opponents by valuing each move he makes as a stragey of his and his opponents move as their reaction. Despite his cruel tendencies and sadistic pleasure, he seems to resent rudeness and often calls people out on it, despite never showing much or any courtesy to anyone, outside of the few people who earn his respect. He also has a perverse code of conduct, for example he always introduces himself before he attacks someone (he considers it more polite) and he tries to not kill anyone he's only met once for the same reason. After the second meeting though, he considers them fair game. However it seems Crouch has some sense of honor as he will guard someone who has earned his respect or has saved his life in the past. As well he will fulfill a debt if he has one, even if it's to an enemy. While he is usually portrays himself as a proper, happy gentlemen, in truth he is bitter and vengeful. He hates close to everything around him with the exceptions of his fellow Death Eaters and a couple friends on the outside, but has shown to be even willing to harm them if they get in his way or aren't following Voldemort's orders. Perhaps the strangest thing about Crouch is he believes that the world is filled with nothing but lies and betrayal and that there are only those who betray and those who take revenge. He believes his master can break this "cycle," and show the world the truth. Despite all his hatred and rage, Crouch is capable of caring for a select few. He will look out for the people he loves or cares about until there isn't a breath left in him. On a few occassions he's shown to even be willing to sacrifice his life for the sake of those he care about. Abilities "... There's only one who's stronger than me, and I work for him..." -Crouch Jr IV *Dark Arts: Crouch is a natural in the Dark Arts, showing mastery over even the most advanced applications of it. He can perform all three Unforgivable Curses and invented various dark spells, artifacts, and potions. He is also able to create Inferi. His years of tutelege under Voldemort himself and his dark past helped him to achieve his mastery over them. *Duelling : Crouch is an accomplished duelist, able to hold his own against several opponents at once and emerge triumphant. He was even able to conquer even the best in the Order of the Phoenix. The first break from his winning streak was his duel with Wolf, which resulted in a tie. His first known lose was at Aadius's hands. Even in a weakened state he can still hold his own quite well. In terms of duelling style, Crouch preferred an all-out offensive, chaotic style. His attacks were usually very wide-spread and unpredictable, making him a difficult duellist to duel alongside of, to the point where several of his former partners were killed in the crossfire of him duelling an enemy. *Potioneer : Crouch is a skilled potioneer, able to brew several complex potions and even improve upon existing potions. He can even create his own potions that are quite powerful and effective. *Charm : As with most spells, Crouch is quite skilled in Charms. However due to his preference of curses, he tends to only learn charms that he can use in battle or in prepartion for a mission. *Apparation : Crouch is capable of apparating, even in the heat of battle. While he doesn't quite have the skills of his master in this area, he can still apparate quietly when the occassion demands it. *Underage Magic Control: At a young age Crouch possessed an incredible amount of control over his magic. He was able to move all the objects in his room simulataneously with his mind before even entering Hogwarts. *Occlumency and Legillimency : Having been trained in both areas of magic by Voldemort himself, Crouch exhibited suberb mastery over the mind. He could read minds, show people's worst fears in front of them, replay their darkest memories, and shield his mind from mental assasult. Legillimens was actually Crouch's go-to spell in a fight, usually starting with this spell to mentally torture his victim to the point of insanity and even beyond that. *Transfiguration : Crouch is capable of transfiguration spells, as with most other areas of magic. The extent of this ability has yet to be explored. *Spell Creation : Crouch has shown to be able to invent many impressive spells. One such spell is his "Wand Hand" Spell, which allows him to fuse his wand with his hand. This allows Crouch to fire powerful nonverbal spells at an accelerated rate allowing him to overpower his opponents quickly. This is just one example of the spells Crouch has invented. *Inferi creation and control: Crouch was able to reanimate corpses to serve him as Inferi at a young age and his control over them only increased with time. While he doesn't have the control over them his master has, he is still more proficent at it that practically anyone his own age. *Wandless and Nonverbal magic : He can cast spells nonverbally and can use magic without the use of his wand. He can move objects with his mind and even deflect some spells with some success. While he can perform nonverbal Unforgivable curses and other spells, due to his tendency to get excited in battles he usually forsakes doing this all together except in instances where he absolutely has to. *Resistance to the Imperius Curse : None but the most skilled of wizards and witches could successfully place Crouch under the Imperius curse. Any such witch or wizard who could so much as enter his mind at all gained Crouch's respect for being skilled. *Charisma: Crouch can influence and manipulate people without much or any application of effort. Usually he persuades people by offering them the thing they want most in the entire world and promising it to them in exchange for something he would want in return (usually becoming one of his apprentices or owing him a favor he could use at any time). This charisma paired with his ability to deceive made his silver tongue all the more dangerous. *Physical Combat: Thanks to lycanthropy, Crouch has werewolf-like claws instead of hands which he can use to slash at his opponents with. However with his powerful magic, he usually saves this form of fighting as a last resort only. *Teaching skills: Crouch is shown to be a very impressive teacher, having taught several students that either served under him or agreed to be his apprentices many dark spells. *Intellectual Genius: Crouch has a razor sharp mind. He's capable of thinking out close to infallible strategies and can draw conclusions from very limited amounts of data. His Machiavellian mind has been able to create elaborate schemes, manipulations and ruses that close to always succeed. Relationships Family Having been abused and negliected by his father for the majority of his life, Crouch had no real ties with his family for most of his life. His father frequently physically, magically and verbally assaulted Crouch which led him to hate his father. His mother was distant most of his life, mostly out of fear of her husband. In later life, the relation with his father was made even worse when Crouch discovered the true motivation behind his sister's disappearance. It got to the point where Crouch actually made his father kill himself with glass out of vengeance and to send a message to another enemy of his Adrian. However relations with his mother, Anne Crouch, seemed to improve as she was geniuenely apologetic and sorry for what happened. She explained that some of her actions in the past were truly an attempt to keep her husband from hurting them and that she protested strongly against seperating them. As such, Crouch does not seek retribution against her and has even come to care for his mother. His uncle, Caspar Crouch, revealed himself to be the reason why River was thought to be a squib in early life. He had planned to steal River's magic and get Crouch to hate his sister so Crouch would obidently obey his father's every wish. This planned ultimately backfired and Crouch bore as much hatred for his uncle as he did his father. He ended up killing him after hours of torture and then finally a killing curse, saying afterward that "All was forgiven." Amythyst Dolohov Crouch's true love. They first met on a mission assigned to them by Voldemort. Amy was chosen to be Crouch's partner in this due to Crouch's tendency to kill his partners (17 to be exact) due to how powerful he was and how uncontrollible he was in a fight. However Amy's skills were on par with Crouch so she could survive Crouch's extreme magic. The two hit it off close to immediately, both drawn to each other by both physical appeal and compatibabiltiy. During the mission, Amy was at one point surrounding by aurors and Crouch had a clear exit. He could've escaped with a successful mission and left Amy to her fate, but instead he risked everything to go back and save her. After this he professed his love for her which she reciprocated and they shared their first kiss. After this, Amy and he were practically inseperable, rarely seeing one without the other. They both trusted each other whole heartedly, keeping virtual no secrets from each other. Amy was actually the first person Crouch told about his relation to River despite her being a Death Eater as well and Amy confided in Crouch about her past with Aadius. Both make frequent efforts to aide each other whenever possible, the two being the perfect team. The only thing that ever came in between them was Liria Trujilo. She fell in love with Crouch and kissed him once. This drew Amy's anger and she proceeded to bite Liria in retribution. Crouch reciprocated feelings for Liria for a breif time, but ultimately choose Amy and didn't regret the decision ever. They loved each other so much that they decided to start a family together. Despite Crouch's fear of being just as bad as his father was to him, Crouch was overjoyed with the news of Alexis. Amy meant more to Crouch than anything else on Earth. When Amy was kidnapped by Aadius, Crouch was willing to put aside his hatred for many of his enemies including Wolf just to ensure her rescue. He was even willing to make an Unbreakable Vow with Wolf not to harm him until they got back just so Crouch would have his skills to help him distract Aadius. When he thought Amy was dead, Crouch lost whatever small amount of sanity he had left and he lost all desire to live. He tried to kill himself numerous times. He even began experimenting with resurrection just to try and get Amy back. He even found a miniscule amount of comfort in Lulu's company just for bearing resembalance to her. When he discovered Lulu was responsible for her "death" he went into a vengiful psychotic rage that not even the worst of Crouch's enemies have ever seen. However upon Amy's return everything had brightened for Crouch. He regained the will to live and was overjoyed to have his fiance return to him. She had lost her memories in the fiasco but Crouch worked diligently to ensure they returned to her and still loved her just the same. Amy, while at first she couldn't remember close to anything about their past together, had dreams about Crouch and vowed to find him. She was made one of Crouch's lieutenants just after he became the Head Death Eater after Vine's secession. After the final battle, Amy got both the newly-crippled Crouch and newly-born Alexis to safety in the mountains as the Death Eaters were rounded up after Voldemort's defeat. Alexis River Crouch As Crouch's daughter, he is fiercely protective of her. He is willing to use every ounce of his strength to defend her and in later life teaches her all his tricks and secrets that he had in his prime. They both love each other greatly and Crouch turns out is a good parent, having as he claims, "Learned everything you SHOULDN'T do and I just do the opposite." Alexis strives to make her father proud of her and does so numerous times. Artemis Strayer (AKA Sound) At first Artemis and Crouch had a very cut-and-dry relationship. Artemis wanted to arrest Crouch and Crouch wanted to kill him. However things became complicated when Liria and Crouch became friends. Since both wanted to ensure her safety they found themselves working together a couple of times. Granted, Crouch was a LOT more than reluctant to provide Artemis any assitance and was always prompt to inform him he was doing it for Liria and not him. Usually the assitance Crouch would have for Artemis would be miniscule and couldn't be traced back to him, to suit his paranoia. The two of them seem to have an (almost) friendly rivalry now more than anything but the stakes still remain the same with both of them. Callope Walnut Selwynn Crouch was a part of the reason Walnut decided to stay with the Death Eaters. He convinced her to stay. Walnut seems to consider Crouch as a brother and Crouch tries to treat her like a sister. The two look out for each other's wellbeing. Walnut once stopped a suicide attempt made by Crouch after he thought Amy had died and Crouch stopped her from injurying herself out of heartbreak. Dara Darkheart Darkheart was one of Crouch's closest friends. They too met when Voldemort began instructed them. He often confided in her and asked for her advice when he most needed it. The two were on friendly terms and Darkheart was usually Crouch's go-to person with things concerning Amy, such as what to do about Christmas gifts and other similar things. As a fellow Death Eater, the two worked well together. As both were equally loyal to Voldemort, Crouch would be able to discuss his plans with Darkheart openly and get her input on them. Despite this, he was willing to lie to her about his motivation for wanting to keep Vine and Fox together and was willing to act against her to help Vine. Crouch to this day remains ignorant of Darkheart's true heritage. Ebony Nott Ebony and Crouch had a mutual dislike of each other. Crouch would constantly tease Ebony with small clues as to his plans or schemes just to watch her reactions.This would get Ebony quite annoyed and sarcastic. This often wouldn't sit very well with Crouch and an arguement would ensue. Crouch would take thrill in Ebony's annoyance and Ebony would get mad at Crouch and wasn't afraid to backtalk and trashtalk him. Fox Crouch always bore Fox resentment for in his eyes "corrupting" his best friend Vine. Interestingly though, when Crouch became suspicious that Vine was actually alive Fox was one of the first people he went to with the news. He proposed a temporary partnership to discover the truth. Both parties however found themselves in a game of lies and half truthes with each other, trying to get all information from the other without the other knowing. There was no love lost when Vine returned and the partnership was hastily dropped by both of them. Eventually when Crouch saw the lengths Vine was willing to go to be with Fox, he became bregrudgingly accepting of them. He saw them as a parallel of himself and Amy so he even tried to protect their union from the other Death Eaters (claiming it acted as motivation for Vine) to try and help his friend. When Vine betrayed the Death Eaters, Crouch immediately regretted everything he did to help them. He saw Vine's betrayal as unappreciative to everything Crouch had risked to ensure their happiness. As such he bore his former best friend and Fox both hatred. However while he mourned Vine's death, he didn't even give Fox's corpse a second glance or thought. Hermia Brankovitch Before learning of her friendship with Amy, Crouch was mean and cold-hearted to her, as he is to all his enemies. Upon learning of it though, he changed his tone to apologetic and even grateful after she helped heal Amy after her duel with Cynder. While the young Gryffindor was hardly moved by his apologies, eventually the two agreed to try and be on good terms for Amy and both have upheld their respective ends of the bargain. Isabella (Ice) Rookwood Ice is one of the few enemies Crouch has that he doesn't actually hate. This is because he underestimates her so throughly that he doesn't even consider her a threat. He treats her like a toy, just something to emotionally, mentally, and physically torment. He's actually called her his favorite toy. He would relentlessly pester her with statements about killing Wolf or how weak she was. He was also able to manipulate her to being on of his apprentices in exchange for Wolf's safety. He was of course lying when he said this but nonetheless she believed him. This underestimation ultimately led to his undoing when she permanently broke his spine during their final battle. Liria Trujilo This is probably the most complicated relationship Crouch has. They started off as friends and when Crouch joined the Death Eaters a rift fomed in between them that never healed. Later in life, Liria took the place of someone involved in one of Crouch's deal. She proved to be a valuable spy, providing Crouch with information he wanted and more. Crouch only thought of her as an asset during this time. Eventually though, in a duel with Cynder, Crouch almost lost his life. Liria however healed him which effectively saved his life. Crouch then became indebted to Liria and began to protect her from various Death Eaters that sought her harm, claiming she was too valuable to lose to provide him an excuse to protect her. After this, Liria and him became friends for a time, although things were made complicated by her sudden romantic feelings towards Crouch. Crouch reciprocated for a brief period of time but choose Amy and let those feelings die. He has never regretted this decision. After this, their relationship went on a rollercoaster. They've been friends, frienemies, enemies, and then back to friends again. Oddly enough, she's a Ministry child and should be throughly despised by Crouch but due to her innocent, uncorrupt nature Crouch doesn't bare her any hatred. They both want to be friends but Liria dating a future auror has put strain on this friendship. Lord Voldemort Crouch hails Voldemort as a savior for the world. After Crouch ran away from home, he collapsed due to exhaustion while it was raining. The puddlings were getting so high that Crouch would've drowned. Voldemort came along and healed Crouch and told him he saw great potential in Crouch. This being the first time Crouch has ever been acknowlegded as a human being, Crouch fell under Voldemort's charms quite easily. He quickly joined to the Death Eaters as a result of this, being branded that day and being one of Voldemort's most trusted agents. Crouch and Voldemort had a fairly close, albeit one-sided, relationship. Voldemort used Crouch's insecurities and hatred to forge him into a weapon of the Dark Arts. However due to his unnaturally strong magic, Voldemort had taught Crouch many powerful assets of the Dark Arts to make him an extremely effective and lethal Death Eater. Crouch took in many of his master's personality traits as a result of their training sessions and vowed his loyalty to him eternally. What isn't known though until after Voldemort's defeat is that Crouch had actually met Voldemort mere minutes prior to when Crouch thinks he first met him. Voldemort offered Crouch a position in the Death Eater ranks however Crouch had refused. He thought there was something he couldn't trust about Voldemort. However Voldemort wasn't going to be denied a promising young deciple so he cast a spell on Crouch to increase his hunger and thrist which made him collapse. Voldemort then used a memory charm on Crouch to forget their entire first meeting. Nagini Tempestas Nagini and Crouch have an on-again, off-again relationship. While they both serve Voldemort faithfully, they do on ocassion have conflicting views on how best to carry out his wishes. Crouch believes that his plans and schemes deliever faster results as they take less time than Nagini's long term plans. This conflict in methods has led to varying degrees of tension between the two, ranging from small arguements to the brink of a Death Eater Civil War. Thankfully for them though, usually another Death Eater is around to act as the moderator to keep them in line and restore peace to the ranks. In spite of this, they do have mutual respect for each other and they work very well together. When they both set their eyes on a common goal and work together, seldom do they fail. In fact he even entrusted Nagini to be one of his lieutenants. Potion Princess Koller As an anspiring auror, this put her at immediate odds with Crouch. Due to their conflicting goals (protecting vs destroying the Ministry) they are enemies. However Potion has made efforts to redirect his anger from the Ministry to his father, but all have been in vain. Phoenix Scarlett Flame His relationship with Phoenix is very similar to the relationship he has Ice. Only difference being that he actually hates Phoenix after she "killed" Vine. Upon becoming a werewolf, he fought with Phoenix on his first full moon and triumphed. This made him the "Alpha" of the pack. Phoenix keeps challenging him every full moon since then to become the Alpha instead. Crouch actually encourages these challenges, claiming they're good sport. River Seth (Crouch) His sister River was about the only positive thing Crouch remembers about his childhood. His sister would often emotionally comfort him after being abused or bullied. In return Crouch would be a good brother. The two would often play together and Crouch would constantly be watching out for her safety. One such instance involved River asking to ride a broom. Crouch taught her how to fly on one and advised her to stay close to ground. She ignored his plea and when she fell, Crouch was there to catch her. After his memory was erased, Crouch and River treated each other as foes due to being an Ex and Current Death Eater. He treated her the same way he treated all his adversaries. However unlike many of his foes, River was one of the few people who actually tried to redeem Crouch back to the light. This came at the great annoyance of Crouch until one day he cast legillimens on her and saw a repressed memory of River with his mother. He was so shocked by it that his control slipped and he showed River the memory as well. Upon looking at River again he saw some of his mother's features in her. This notably disturbed Crouch and he tried to run from the problem, perhaps being more scared of River than she was of him. It can be argued that he was scared of the prospect of being happy after spending so many years emersed in hatred or scared for his position in the Death Eaters for being related to a blood traitor. After a while, Crouch came to crave the answers and started acting like more of his protective brotherly self around River. They confronted their father about what he'd done and upon learning he did it for the Ministry, it woke up a sense of vengeance in Crouch. His belief in guilty by association made him blame the Ministry for what became of him and his sister and he vowe to destroy it. After that, Crouch and River were close brother and sister again. However due to their conflicting views and methods, an occassional arguement and tension would ensue but at the end of the day they still care for each other. Rosier Rosier and Crouch are very much alike and as such they get along very well. Their similar views and sadism made them a formidible combination when they worked together. In fact Crouch trusted Rosier so much that he made her one of his 3 lieutenants when he became the Head Death Eater at Hogwarts. Sherbet Blizzard Sherbet's antics has long annoyed Crouch. Her pranks at his expense have gotten under his skin which can lead to disasterious results at Crouch's hands. Another thing that greatly annoys Crouch about Sherbet is her lack of fear of him. He doesn't understand why Sherbet isn't scared of him but it gets to him. Tempest Stella Black As Death Eaters the two respect each other however Tempest is one of the few Death Eaters who actually questions Crouch's actions and motivations at times. As such they have had some bouts in the past but as Death Eaters they usually work out their problems. Crouch is also grateful to Tempest for having taken him to safety after suffering his spinal injury. Vine Lestrange Vine was one of Crouch's first friends. The two met while being trained to be Death Eaters and became fast friends. They frequently sparred with each other for practice and Vine was even the one to bring up Legillimency to Crouch. During their Hogwarts years together, Crouch would treat Vine like his brother. He would even begrudgingly overlook the fact that he was in love with a Fox, despite her blood status, and he even made efforts to protect their union. He was devastated when he thought Vine had died during his fight with Phoenix as a werewolf and sought revenge against Phoenix as a result. However he was skeptical that a wizard like Vine would be killed "so easily." So he even went back and examined the scene where he died. He found a wand there that didn't belong to Vine so this raised his suspicions. Upon discovering that Vine was in fact still alive, he was happy to have his friend back and was more accepting of his love with Fox, seeing how far both she and Vine were willing to go for each other as a parallel to Amy and himself. So he turned a blind eye to their relationship. He would later see these actions as part of the reason why Vine left the Death Eaters and thus blames himself for them. He was notably hurt when Vine betrayed them, viewing it as unappreciative to all he had done to ensure his happiness and he came to hate his former best friend. When he died however, he congratulated Rosier but in his heart this didn't feel like a triumph for him and was very saddened by his lose. Wolfgang Midnight Wolf and Crouch had close to instantaneous hatred of each other. When they first met, during which time Crouch was trying to coerce the werewolf Phoenix to do his bidding, Crouch used legillimens on Wolf which had a devastating effect on him. Crouch took considerable joy in mentally torturing and decided to make it a more common occurance. After Crouch had put Ice in Mungos for defying him on his deal with her, Wolf challenged Crouch to stop him from doing anymore harm to his friends. Crouch eagerly accepted the challenge and prepared himself days in advance to be ready for the fight. They duelled each other quite impressively.Wolf had even managed to rebound one of Crouch's own legillimens spells onto himself. This notably angered Crouch and the duel escalated. At the conclusion of the duel neither party emerged victorious and both were morality wounded. Crouch was weakened for a long time and Wolf was put in Mungos. Crouch held this against Wolf as this was his first known duel that didn't result in his victory. However Crouch became more cautious with Wolf seeing how he could hold his own against him quite well. Wolf also became cautious around Crouch, having seen the extent of his abilities. However this mutual caution didn't stop this feud. During a duel with Amy, Wolf used a "Blood Boil" spell on Amy that endangered her life. Crouch was greatly angered by this Crouch tried again to kill Wolf and his friends after seperating the Raptor from Cynder. However Wolf used the Soul Crucio to completely overwhelm Crouch. This experience left Crouch in a comatose state, and enraged. When they met again, Crouch used legillimens to steal how Wolf used that spell from his mind and made a plan to use this spell while looking like Wolf via Polyjuice Potion. This would discredit him as a villain and when Crouch finally did kill him, Crouch would be hailed as a hero and would have the entire student body of Hogwarts at his finger tips. This plan never got implemented due to his foes mysterious disappearance. Crouch forever regrets not being the cause of this disappearance. OOC Notes *I've always thought of Crouch as the combination of The Joker+ Hannibal Lecter *My favorite thing about playing Crouch is his versatility. He can be this gleeful, cunning and darkly comical character one minute and then this raging angry psychopath the next second to a somber hurt boy to this sadistic salesmens. His possibilities are simply endless, there is no predicting him. I wake up every morning and ask myself "What's Crouch going to do today?" And I can only shrug because I don't even know! *I think Crouch's greatest weakness is the fact that he doesn't consider that other people can react the same way he does. He thinks of himself as this completely original type of person (Which he isn't totally wrong) but he doesn't consider the fact that other people have their own agendas and will do what's necessary to achieve them. Even take a page out of his book if necessary. *One thing I find interesting about Crouch is that he really had the potential to be a good, heroic character. But then he just embraced evil and vengeance so completely that he became who he is. Does he regret who he is? I think to certain extent. I've shown he has some degree of self loathing, but this is too quickly masked by his ego. He regrets being robbed of a happy life that he would've found in any other household and hates only being seen for his power and talents. Category:Death Eater Category:Villain Category:Evil Category:Crouch Category:Pureblood Category:Werewolf Category:Slytherin Category:Phoenix Tail Feather Wand Category:Quite Bendy Wand Category:Engaged Category:Dark Past Category:Dark Arts User